


Timeline

by bookworm231



Series: The Spider [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm231/pseuds/bookworm231
Summary: A Timeline of events for those of you who are interested.





	Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anyone's interested at looking at my writer's notes, but here's a general dateline for those of you who are.  
> Also, note, I don't think I've said this anywhere in my fic, but I pushed back HP cannon dates by a decade in order to fit things in better with the MCU timeline.

Note: HP Timeline has been pushed back by 10 years to better fit MCU cannon.

-

 

1960-November: Bill Weasley is born

1970-June: Harry Potter is born

1971-Oct: Lord Voldemort is Vanquished

**1971-August 11th: Ginny is born**

1972/3-September: Bill goes to Hogwarts

1981/2-September: (PS) Harry, Ron and Hermione attend Hogwarts

**1982/3-September: (COS) Ginny attends Hogwarts age 11**

1983-May: (COS) Ginny is taken into the chamber

1985-Summer: Weasley’s move to London, Ginny changes schools

1985/6: (OotP) age 14 Form 4/Grade 9

1987 - Summer: (DH) age 15 Form 5, Ginny and Dung have a run-in with Snape

1987 - Summer: (DH) Bill and Fleur's wedding

1987/8: (DH) age 16 Form 6/Grade 11 (Ginny lives in Paris)

1988 **-Summer: Ginny gets caught by the Red Room (turns 17)**

 

1994: Black Widow’s first long assignment

**1998: Natasha meets Clint (she’s been Black Widow for 10 years now)**

2000: Black Widow becomes official independent SHIELD agent level 3

2001: ** Spoilers! **

2004: ** Spoilers! **

2005: ** Spoilers! **

2006: ** Spoilers! **

 

2008: Budapest (age 38)

2008: Iron Man I

2010: Iron Man II/Thor I (age 41)

2012: Avengers (age 43)

 


End file.
